chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Felis
'''Dave Felis '''is a antromorphic Feline (like Danny and Sawyer), but in truth he's a Sphinx (with wings only appear when he needed them) and one of the Seijuujins of Mugen. His digimon are Renamon and Gaomon. His interests are causing a rivalry with Danny, keeps nicknaming Sawyer as "Fur Face", and he tries to get things his own way. He first met Pooh's team in Fantasia second visit. He later became leader of the Platoon named Team C.A.T. (Cartoon Animal Taskforce) and being the only main character to not being the one who watches the whole incident and not fight. Unlike his yellow stuff bear friend, he is calmly thin and able to fight in his study of Gumjutsu (Since he's a Gum type Seijuujin) and Ninjutsu. =Dave Felis' Adventures= In this series, the story is more different than Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures as Dave becomes the more mature protagonist than the silly old bear Pooh. In this one, he ran away after realising he is not worth it to fight for the tournament but didn't change how Dave had Renamon and Gaomon in his team. As he left the tournament, the Toad Empire attacked Mugen and the council of Mugen decreed the immediate evacuation of Mugen to the many arks that will have the remaining jujins (or anthromorphic animals) escape to other stars but hundreds of the jujins were slain by the toads (including Dave's and Cleo's parents.) As the space ark that went in, named S.P.A.C.E.C.A.T.S, was pursued by the toads and damage bit of the ship, the remaining survivors escape in escape pods and scatter to the nearest planet called Earth. Unfortunately, Dave and his digimon remain to land in Hollywood in a barrel where they had a rough start with the inhabitants ( including Sawyer at first) but was welcomed by Danny as they later met Ryo Vulpes along with his digimon Guilemon and Masami Hedgehog along with his Digimon Terriermon. The team helped the animals gain stardom and acceptance to the humans and free the hated law seperating the races by the toads who gain their faked trust so they can rid the humans off of the Earth. But thanks to the team, they fled to their outpost on the North Pole. Dave Felis is clearly the Self-Proclaimed Leader of Team Cat (A former Ark ship that carried the remaining inhabitants of Mugen) and is never afraid to rub it in some of his teammate's face. He likes to be the one giving the orders and most of the time he makes fun of Sawyer, or in his terms, calling her FurFace. But when there's a serious crisis happening, Dave is also very serious about saving the world and he's an excellent battle tactician. Plus as the one who discovered the crystals, he's also very responsible when it comes to using it's powers. He later had a relationship with Kitty Katswell. Forms *BurRed *Super BurRed *GallantMon *GallantMon Burst Mode (GallantMon Crimson Mode) =Autobot Zords/ Autobot friends= Optimus Prime Animated Silverbolt Hot Spot Scattershot Trivia Dave will appear in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-StarsAdventures of The Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter, until a script change on Matt and Metalgarurumon's appearance in the woods to Dave Felis and Renamon's appearance because of Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. Dave was originally Sawyer's nephew, but was scraped. Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Allies Category:HEROES Category:Seijuujin Category:Red Ranger Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Leaders